


Holding Hands

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Beatdowns, Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Knight, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Paladin, Romance, Violence, handjob, hellhound, pawjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Continuation of Helping Hand. The man meets the knight he hit on earlier and gets into trouble just for that coincidence.





	Holding Hands

_On request by MakoHub/RealityWarper._

_I have a funny idea for the Hellhound epilogue. Remember the male tall strong knight that ended up making out with the female knight? He is actually hidden coward, who use his size and strenght to appear strong. But when pushed against strong foes, he is a coward. A variation of what TvTropes call "Boisterous Coward”_

_So when the Hellhound comes looking for the bitch, the guy will step in (or be forced to step in by her girlfriend) to defend her girlfriend  
Then the Hellhound will just proceed to bitchslap him around_

_After getting slapped around and realizing how strong the Hellhound is, he will apologize and run away. Making the bitch very disappointed at her boyfriend and even more scared to fight her XD_

_Actually I was figuring the husband stepping up before the Hellhound beats the bitch, THEN he runs away and the Hellhound fights the bitch_  
I mean  
the husband of the bitch  
Basically in chronological order  
1 ) Hellhound comes looking for the bitch  
2) The boyfriend tries to defend her  
3) He runs away  
4) The story proceeds as previously discussed, with the Hellhound husband convincing her to not kill her and just beat her up 

_Fetishes: femdom, violence, beatdowns, romance, handjob, pawjob_

_Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, hellhound, paladin, knight, comedy_

_NOTE: This is a continuation of_ Helping Hand, _which was about a hellhound who rescues a man stumbling around from bar to bar in search of someone else to get drunk with. He tries to pick up a human knight at one of them and is brutally shut down when the woman goes with a hulking knight twice his size. After leaving that bar, he takes a walk along the streets and stumbles upon a new area of town which is controlled by mamono. He happens to chance upon the bouncer, who is a hellhound. After she kicks the shit out of some other mamono who attempt to capture him, she takes him back home and has her way with him instead. He is secretly a fetishist for strong women with rock solid abs and muscles like FBBs, so he doesn’t object the way he did with the others who almost kidnapped him even though they had a similar build. I leave the interpretation of that up to the reader: whether he only liked mamono of a jinko or hellhound’s build, or perhaps he was looking for the alpha female among all of them and would have gone out with whoever won. Afterwards, he has sex with the hellhound and dreams of revenge on the knights who insulted him. This story is about his second meeting with the male and female knight, and the events which transpired after it._

_Bonus points for Tekken fans who see the reference in this tale, and another free story on high priority for whoever spots it. LOL._

 

The man woke up as the first rays of the sun hit his face. He blinked, then rubbed them, wondering what had woken him up. Raising his head, he wiped his hands across his eyes, trying to get the weariness out of his foggy brain. His mind felt clogged for some reason, as if his system was taking a little longer to start up due to a malware infection. He rolled his eyes at his innate need to connect human biology with an electronic system.

He felt a padded, soft paw brush against his cheek, and almost leaped up with a start. He turned his head sideways and started at it. The paw was jet-black, huge, and looked extremely powerful.  
He blinked, wondering who it belonged to. He looked up the dark arm, partially covered in fur, and swallowed hard. He didn’t want to be in the clutches of some hairy pervert in prison, it would be awful if he was the one being used and abused once more like he had been when …

Oh, wait a minute. He recalled what had happened to him the previous time when he had gone out to those bars and almost been gangbanged in public by some horny mamono. He smiled at the memory, recalling how he had been pinned down by the amazoness, ogre and werewolf before his waifu rescued him. He felt himself get a morning boner at the thought of the hellhound swinging her fists and feet around at the other mamono while keeping him safe. He pushed up against his waifu, his eyes turning into half-moons as he smiled while cuddling up to her. He looked a bit like an anime character with an animated anthropomorphic being next to him. 

The hellhound stirred at feeling her husbando move. Her fiery red eyes opened, taking in his face and features. She smiled at him, her paw rubbing his forehead. She leaned down and kissed him over there, her sharp claws scratching his scalp gently. They didn’t even cause any damage, though, much to his surprise. She pulled him towards her and stroked his hair, bringing her nose closer to his and nuzzling him.

‘Good morning, dear husband.’

‘Good morning, er …’

The awkwardness of the situation dawned upon them. They stared at each other, and then burst into laughter, their shoulders shaking. 

‘That was the best kind of sex to have,’ the man said, a wide grin spreading across his face. ‘We didn’t even have to know each others’ names before connecting our genitals! Although you could’ve gotten pregnant easily …’

‘I … I suppose you’re right, dear,’ said the hellhound, he shoulders shaking with mirth. ‘I enjoyed sitting on your face last night without having to scream out your name at all. Though I would’ve liked to.’

‘It’s Hiroshi,’ said the man, pushing his face between her tits. ‘No last name, I never needed one.’

‘Well,’ said the hellhound, hugging her husbando close to her, ‘I didn’t even need a name, but there was no point in everyone calling me “hellhound” all the time, so I chose one. It’s Kazumi. I didn’t even know what last names were, so there’s no point asking me that one.’

‘I see,’ said Hiroshi, raising his hands to hold her around the neck and pulling her closer. He pressed his nose into her cheek, rubbing it back and forth. He kissed her on the cheek and got up, stretching.

‘Oh, and by the way, don’t worry that much about pregnancy, dear,’ said Kazumi, affectionately bopping him on the nose. ‘Mamono are sort of at the top of your … food chain, is it? … so they cannot get pregnant that easily. It takes a substantial amount of sperm to fertilise any one of us. And mamono like me, jinkos, and amazonesses, who are top of the top food chain, could take months or years to impregnate.’

She clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him closer, her arm around his throat. His face was pressed into her armpit, leaving him unable to breathe anything but the scent of her sweat and some musk. He breathed in deeply, his eyes closing automatically. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, it just smelt like … her. A scent he had grown very used to from being under her hips all this while. It hadn't been that long, of course, but it did feel as if he was married to her hips and ass for months instead of a week. That’s what it seemed like, because he was under her pussy each and every time he woke up. The salty, warm scent of her pussy greeted his nose and face each morning when he woke up. She was generally awake long before him due to her horniness and need to satiate it. The one thing he liked best about her was that she didn’t keep asking or begging him to stick his tongue up her vibrator hole, or perhaps fingers in case his mouth was too sore, but she just took what she wanted. It actually felt right, especially since she was still very gentle and sweet to him even while bouncing her hips on his face, or further below. He could tell she cared very much about him. He just didn’t know to what extent, but that didn’t matter. He knew he was ready to sacrifice anything he had for her, including and up to his life. He couldn't forget how she had risked a lot to fight off three or four over-aroused mamono off him, and he would’ve been literally screwed if she hadn't stepped in. That was a debt he could never repay, though he was too shy to admit that.

‘Okay, husband, I think I have some hunting to do,’ said Kazumi, getting up and stretching herself too. He ran his eyes up and down her body, unable to take in her magnificent beauty. She still appeared ferocious, though, the kind of beauty you didn’t want to piss off.

‘Hunting?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ she said, waving a hand around the place. ‘I generally hunt and kill for myself, but now that you’re here, I’ll have to make a few more preparations.’

‘Um, I’m not sure I understand,’ he said.

‘You humans need your meat cooked and a varied diet,’ she said, rubbing her paws together. ‘Us mamono can survive on some meat and lots of sex, but that won't do for you. I don’t know much about cooking, but I’ll be sure to get you something you like and cook it according to your requirements. Just let me know what they are.’

She walked to the door and opened it. As she was about to step out, she felt a pressure around her paw. She tugged, thinking it was the door handle or something else. The pressure redoubled and she turned around in annoyance, ready to smack the shit out of whatever the fuck it was preventing her from going out and getting her man sustenance. She saw, however, that he was the one holding onto her paw, and her expression softened. She reached up and resumed scratching his scalp the way she had in bed, her lips curving up.

‘What’s the matter?’ she asked. ‘I’m not going out to find some other man for a threesome or anything.’ She gave him a teasing smile as she finished speaking.

He paled a little at the thought of having to share her with someone else, before recalling what he had read in the pirated copy of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia which he downloaded from a friend’s MEGA.nz account. There weren't many hard or soft copies in circulation because of the Order’s crackdown on piracy and the distribution of heretical material and software. It was really annoying, though, since free software suites like LibreMamono and OpenSourceEncyclopedia were being shut down or disbanded. The Order was tough on people and organisations who didn’t follow what they considered the ‘correct’ information to impart to others. Even MamonoWiki had given up asking for donations and was slowly being phased out to the greedy Order overlords who were buying it up using Titcoin cryptocurrency. It involved sending pictures of mamono’s tits as currency, which was acceptable anywhere and untraceable once sent. The picture was, however, encrypted with hidden coupon codes in the JPEG or PNG image used (all image or file formats hadn’t changed since the time before mamono) which could be used on AtFullMastOn.com to get free stuff which would generally cost you either a week of sex, or more money than anyone made in a week. Plenty of humans used them in whatever ways they could to buy new sex toys or sandwiches made by cute kikimora maids if they couldn't afford the sexbots of the time.

Anyway, besides the information dump given above, what he had remembered was that a mamono was always loyal to her husband, boyfriend, or ‘slave’ in the case of dark elves and could never go for another man after bonding with one, nor would they ever want to. There was no ‘if they fell for someone else’ unlike those disloyal humans, and the same happened to humans once the men were turned into incubi and women into succubi, the basic form of a monster girl. Women could be turned into other forms too, of course, but that was unlikely and only possible by a lilim with specialised corruption, or a particular species of monster girl.

He smiled in relief as he recalled that, when he realised that Kazumi was kissing the top of his head, squeezing his body closer to hers protectively. He looked up at her face, completely ash in colour and without the fur her arms and legs had. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. But there was another issue at hand … oh yeah, the food. He couldn't even think of eating when she was around him, dammit. Maybe he should just separate from her and go his own way where he could sit under a tree and eat in peace, and then … 

Then what? Go back to living alone and stumbling around in bars? No. No way. He needed her in his life now, he was sure of it. He couldn't think of leaving her after how much about sex she had taught him during the couple of weeks they had been together. After all, he needed a lot more practice at it if he was to make kids as she had suggested.

‘What dreams are you lost in contemplating, dear?’ asked Kazumi, her nose buried in his hair, using a strange yet adorable British accent, as if she was the Queen. ‘Do you wish to tell me all about your risqué thoughts so I may carry them out on your tied-up, helpless body and see your cute visage melt under these skilled paws?’ She used her paws to squeeze his buttocks, moving them in circles against his flesh.

He felt his heart melt all over again on hearing her take on different personalities for him. Nuzzling closer to her, he bit her on the breast since he couldn't reach her neck and started sucking on her coal-black skin, leaving a mark there. His mark. Maybe they could roleplay all kinds of different characters if she was capable of taking on an Australian accent while wearing a Captain Marvel costume made for women. Or mamono, whatever. It would have to be really huge, though.

‘I …’ he started, and then realised that they would stay near the door cuddling all day if he didn’t hurry up and spit out what he wanted to say. ‘I was just saying, I don't think I could stand you going out all alone like this and struggling to keep me fed before I become an incubus. I ought to go and help you too, you know.’

Kazumi reached down to pat his head and draw him close. ‘I know, but you’ll be in danger if you go out for anything. I haven’t claimed you completely yet, my demonic energy is clinging to you in traces since we just did the deed once. It occasionally takes months or years for a man to emit the kind of demonic energy which we carry within us, though the normal time process is a few weeks. There are succubi and sometimes jinkos who can turn a man into an incubus in a night, but that’s not very common. While I could stay and try to turn you into one (she squeezed him harder to her bust like a teddy bear), you would just pass out again like during the second day.’

Hiroshi gasped and started unbuckling his belt, only to realise that he wasn't wearing one. Or trousers either. He slapped his forehead and moved his hands to his waistband to tug his underwear down, the only thing he was wearing after the previous night. He didn’t even remember putting anything back on, but that was the least of his worries. ‘In that case, I’ll just have to prove to you that I’m capable of taking what you dish out now after these few weeks! Look at me!’ He raised his arms and flexed them, a lump of skinny muscle standing up on his bicep. To add to the comical picture, his briefs were halfway down his legs as he posed with his half-erect cock brushing against Kazumi’s thighs.

Hiroshi got no response for a while from her, since she was shaking with her body pressed against him. He wondered if she was crying at first, but as he heard her snort, he realised she was laughing her ass off. He pulled away to see her face, but it wasn’t possible to see anything but her side profile since she was gripping him so tightly. He could easily see her face, though. Her smile was stretching from ear to ear, and she had buried her face in his shoulder, presumably to prevent him from seeing her laughing. 

He scowled. ‘What? I’m not as delicate as you think! I —‘

Kazumi shushed him, her boobs jiggling up and down as she tried to control her laughter. ‘I’m sorry, H-Hiroshi.’ The word rolled off her tongue as if it was a foreign name or one which was as hard to pronounce as Phineas Z. Smeltzenseltzer. ‘I-I’m not used to saying the name of someone I slept with, but … anyway, you looked both cute and funny posing like that. And I don’t know what compelled you to have your dick out unless you were sending a dick pic to my phone —’ she pulled a HTC Desire handset from between her breasts as if it was a phone case ‘— but that was hilarious to watch!’

He sulked and tried to push her aside. It was quite hard to break her grip though. ‘Are you saying that —’

Kazumi lifted him off the ground, keeping her hands under his buttocks while hoisting him off the ground. ‘I never said anything about size. Are you having size insecurity issues? I can solve all of them if I carry you back to the bed like this.’

He swallowed hard before coming back to earth. ‘Oh, wait, we’ve spent so much time adding cute scenarios to this story and flirting with each other that we forgot about food.’

Kazumi sighed and nodded her head. ‘I know. There’s no point in us being together if we forget to tease each other sometimes, but either way — it’s too risky to have you wandering the place. If someone else picked you off the streets, or you met that stupid bitch again —’ her eyes flashed red, a testament to her emergence from the seventh circle of hell ‘— I’d never forgive myself.’

‘Which bitch?’

Kazumi raised her eyebrows. ‘Do you think I meant myself? Just because I belong to the canine family?’

He blinked and gulped, seeing orange flames light up her eyes. It felt as if he would burn up as she moved closer to him, their noses touching. He was burning, burning, burning. 

Burning up with lust.

’N-no …’ he whispered.

Kazumi moved her head backwards in a neutral position. ‘Good, because I’d have to forget food and fuck you ragged in the doorway if you said yes.’

He cringed at the thought of what his pelvis would look like after a few hours of her roughest sex, although he felt another erection rising up out of nowhere as he contemplated saying yes just to get some more nookie.

Kazumi smiled almost evilly as she felt his glans brush against her sopping slit. She was extremely horny too, but was holding back since she thought he’d be hungry. It seemed that some human men were always more hungry than horny.

Not that she minded at all.

‘It-it’s nothing!’ he said, even as she was stroking his rising organ up and down. ‘It’s a physiological reaction all men get —’  
‘When they have a nice, dripping wet pussy in their faces,’ she said, baring her teeth as her nose touched his once more. ‘Or maybe … when some of them, like you, are thrown down on the bed, have a woman like me —’ she raised her bulging biceps and flexed. A huge mountain of muscle stood up on her arms. She breathed in deeply and lowered them, allowing her stomach to move in a little. Her eight-pack stood out as she pressed it against him. His cock was entering her navel, and he had the worst — or best — fear boner rubbing against her. He didn’t know what would happen if she did another number on him, and he was sure he didn't want to.

‘Someone like me mount their helpless bodies and slam my wet pussy on their fear boners …’  
she whispered, making him shiver and utter a soft gasp when she pushed her leaky muff against his head. He was dripping so much of precum that the floor was starting to turn sticky and slippery. ‘Move my hips up and down, up and down, forcing them in and out of me, and squeeze those muscles of mine around their cocks so hard they can’t hold back. They just have to explode their thick, white, creamy seed right up my canal, and it'll be swimming up into my womb. All those millions of little spermies (her tone became more teasing, more sultry) lashing their tails as they go up to my cervix, enter my womb and try to find my eggs. And who cares if they do or don’t, because I won't stop taking all your length inside me for as long as I can. I want to devour your cock for the rest of the night, and all morning and afternoon if I could. That thick, fleshy meat rod buried deep within my folds for hours on end, ejaculating several buckets of your hot spunk inside me with every thrust if it was possible, making me so full of cream that I might already look pregnant before I actually am …’

Her dirty femdom talk drove poor Hiroshi over the edge. The way she was stroking his cock with that soft paw was too much for him as well. He let out a small whimper of both pleasure and desperation as he ejaculated all over her paw. Thick, white ropes of warm cream shot out of the end of his penis, staining her fur white. There was cum all over her pussy folds, the digital and carpal pads of her paw, and her abs were stained in it completely from navel to the top of her pussy. Cum began flowing down her thighs, the fur getting stained with the amount of manjuice he had erupted. She gathered up some of the cum on her claw and pads, licking it clean. She then began smearing it all over her stomach, much to his surprise, and even rubbed it all over her breasts. When they were all shiny and sticky with his seed, she dipped two claws into the jizz coating her abs, then rubbed them around her areolae. She ended by pinching both her nipples with her claws, pulling them forwards and giving a few moans. She looked down at Hiroshi’s second boner, rising out of her little cum spreading display.

‘Oh, you’re such a dirty boy for making Mommy play with this nasty seed of yours, aren’t you?’ she teased, placing her hands on her knees and bringing her face on level with his. He blushed and tried to cover himself up with his hands, but the head of his cock still stuck out from between his hands. He couldn't tell how she had worked out his fantasy of being treated like a naughty little boy caught masturbating, perhaps by a distant family member. The encyclopedia did say that they could detect a man’s desires and fantasies by reading his mind when they had sex. Looked like it wasn't lying. ‘Do you want to do it again, dear? Perhaps you’d like to … slip that huge, needy rod of yours between your Mommy’s tits and fuck them to completion? Spill all of that second warm load of cream across my huge knockers in any way you like? You want to see strands of seed splattered across these, don’t you? That huge cock between my titties as you thrust back and forth between these, getting ready to shoot? I think I might like seeing that, you know.’ His member throbbed again. ‘Your cute face all scrunched up in pleasure, crying out that you’re about to cum like my sweet boy, then that first warm spurt of seed blowing out of your one-eyed monster all over my face and neck. Then, the second and third blasts of cum, flying out in slow motion like a porno PMV and landing across my tits, looking like pearls from an oyster. And since you’re already so horny like that cock of yours shows right now, you thrust away like the horny bastard you are to blow some more streams of your baby batter everywhere, staining my ebony tits white. You really are such a pervert who needs some all the time …’

Without realising it, Hiroshi had already started pumping his cock between her legs. His hands were on her waist, and his cock was swollen and turning purple with need. He had the top of his shaft brushing against her wet lips while he used her legs as a makeshift pussy. He moaned and shuddered as she ended her monologue about how he would turn ‘Mommy’s’ breasts white with his seed. More cum shot out of the end of his penis and stained the floor, still a substantial amount after his first eruption.

He finished, shivering with the pleasure running through him, and gave one final thrust between her legs. A last splatter of cum flew out from the end of his cock and landed on the steps outside. He looked up and his face burned. They had been humping away near the door without any shame. No one was around, but there was no telling what would’ve happened if someone came, no pun intended. What if it turned out to be a frigid Order knight? The thought made him sweat more, adding to the beads on his forehead from fucking Kazumi’s thighs. 

Kazumi moved back and kissed him on the lips. He blushed more and tried to hide his face in her boobs, since he felt safest and most loved there. She patted his back. ‘Don't worry, dear. Even if someone saw us, they wouldn't dare do anything. And I know you were worrying about your former friends from the Order.’ She flexed her body, her muscles rippling. ‘There’s nothing they can do to this body. Even with an enchanted sword.’

Hiroshi felt a sense of relief as she released him. They looked at each other, an understanding passing between them.

‘Let’s go and finally find something to eat, even for appearances’ sake,’ he pleaded. ‘But let me come with you — I mean accompany you. I don’t want to be out of your sight, and I don’t want to let you out of mine either.’  
He pointed to the door. ‘You don't even have a lock since you're not worried about someone getting inside your home, but now that I’m here, things will be different.’

Kazumi frowned as she looked at the door, and her expression cleared. She nodded.

‘Okay, I suppose you'll have to come with me, since I don't know that much about human markets and food anyway,’ she said. ‘But no matter what, stick close to me and don't get lost. Agreed?’

He lifted up her other paw which was without cumstains and kissed it, holding it in both his hands as he rubbed his cheek on it. ‘I promise I’ll stick to you like Elmer Fudd did to Bugs Bunny.’

She gave him a puzzled look. ‘What does that mean?’

He groaned and rolled his eyes. ‘Nothing. It’s a human expression which came from a 90’s cartoon … ah, forget it. Let’s have a feast!’

****************

Kazumi and Hiroshi walked through the stalls, looking for the right kind of food he wanted. Kazumi walked to a butcher’s stall and picked up an entire leg of raw steak.

‘How about this?’ she asked.

Hiroshi stared at it. ‘It looks fine, but it could last for days! And I think I’ll need some plant food, too.’

Kazumi looked at it and shrugged. ‘Well, I really don't see how. I could eat it for one meal, it would give me enough fuel for a few hours.’

Hiroshi glanced at her sideways, wondering if she was serious. ‘And how exactly could you consume it all within that time?

Kazumi raised the steak to her mouth and bit off half of it in one go, chewing for around ten seconds before swallowing the entire mouthful. ‘Like this, big boy.’

Hiroshi had his mouth open the entire time as she stuffed her cheeks with the rest of the steak, gulping it down in moments. She rubbed her belly and let out a cute little burp, a musical quarter-note rising from her mouth.

‘Ahhhh, that was good,’ she said, a pleased grin crossing her face. ‘I hope it’s not getting me fat or anything. Do my abs look the same?’ She ran a paw over her hard stomach, moving her hips from side to side as she looked down at them.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. ‘Please don't act up like you’re a human woman.’

Kazumi winked at him. ‘You know you love it, little one.’

His face turned crimson. ‘Could you at least not call me that in public?’

She walked back to him and ruffled his hair. ‘Of course, little one. I promise not to call you that again.’

He groaned and turned away, sorting through some herbs and spices. He had already picked up some chicken kebabs, spinach, and bitter gourd, since it looked healthy enough. He was having trouble choosing between the different types of onions and tomatoes, though. Or even the longer and shorter cloves, different types of garlic, or baby carrots and normal ones. He weighed a carrot in his hand. It seemed okay, but the baby one was cuter since it was called a baby. It might even taste better. He tossed the baby carrot up and down, reaching for a box of cherry tomatoes at the same time. 

‘Um, ma’am …’ said a nervous voice.

Kazumi and Hiroshi looked up. A man in a butcher’s uniform and cap was standing there, wringing his hands as he looked up at the almost eight foot hellhound.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ he said, gulping as he made his chin almost vertical to see her face. He glanced at Hiroshi, a slightly contemptuous expression crossing his face on seeing his size compared to his waifu. Hiroshi picked up the cucumbers from one of the piles of vegetables on a vendor’s cart and scratched his nose, subtly flipping the bird at the him. Fortunately, the butcher didn’t notice. He raised a hand in a palm-up gesture as if pleading for Kazumi to listen, but lowered it again when he realised he was still holding his knife. 

‘Um …’ he started again. He was clearly too intimidated by Kazumi to actually say what he wanted, as evidenced by his shaking hands and voice.

Kazumi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. ‘Could you at least ask what you want already, young one?’

Hiroshi gasped and grabbed her paw. ‘Now you’re calling him that, too?’

Kazumi looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘Jealous, little one? And note that I called him “young one” instead of “little one”. Because you’ll always be the only little one I will have. Every night.’

Hiroshi hastily turned away and continued picking up more cauliflowers and carrots, hoping no one had realise the innuendo there.

Kazumi chuckled and turned back to the butcher. ‘You were saying?’

‘Uhhhhhhhhhhh …’ he said. Then he shook his head and tried to adopt a more serious, stern tone, though he still sounded like a schoolboy trying to ask out his crush. ‘It, ah, it’s just that you ate up that steak of mine without even buying it. Could you remunerate me for that?’

Kazumi leaned forward, placing her elbows on his cart with her forearms up. She leaned forward and rested her hands on her paws, resting them under her chin. ‘So would you prefer me to eat you up instead? Because you certainly look tasty enough.’ She drew her tongue over her dark lips, wetting them.

The butcher swallowed. ‘Um, yes, I’d like that. I mean, NO! You might not have been in many markets, but you can't just pick up something you like at a stall and swallow it before asking the seller about it? And at least buy what you want before chewing it up! Once it’s yours, you're free to feed it to the vultures if you wish! Does that make sense to you?’

Kazumi blew him a kiss and a wink. ‘Well, can't I? I mean, what just happened in front of you?’

The butcher remained speechless for a moment or two. He then started waving his hands around and sputtering. ‘Well, uh, this isn't the thing to do! It’s annoying, disrespectful, and gives a seller losses! You, you can't just, um, tear into any food you see around here before you buy it! It’s a rule of the market!’

Kazumi shrugged. ‘I cared about one rule in hell: get whatever the fuck you want, when you want it. And I did. Unless your world has a similar rule, you can get the hell out of my face.’

‘Well, uh, of course you can, but not for free! You need to compensate others’ hard work with a barter system or money! This is how it works here — eeeeep!’

Kazumi’s face was so close to the butcher’s that her eyes were showing his scared reflection. ‘So … what do you intend to do about it?’

Hiroshi sighed and rolled his eyes, walking away to one of the other stalls to find some parsnips and peas. He wasn't completely sure what he could make from them, apart from pease porridge hot, and pease porridge cold. Maybe she could show him something, maybe he'd figure it out. He left Kazumi and the butcher to their bickering and focused on getting his supplies.

There was a small gasp to his right. He ignored it, picking up some lentils which he could make into soup, provided it was on YouTube. He didn’t even remember how lentil was spelt, but that was fine. Google was always your friend.

‘YOU!’ said a familiar voice. He froze, recognising it and praying he was wrong. He stood up slowly and turned around.

There she was. 

‘YOU!’ said the female Order knight again, whipping out her sword and brandishing it in front of her. The strange part was that she was holding it in both hands like a dildo she was going to suck in a minute or two. ’I told you not to come back here again! Why are you following me?’

Hiroshi levelled a neutral gaze at her. ‘I’ve got no interest in you or following you after what a bitch you were to me earlier, you know. I came here to shop.’ He held up the shopping bags in front of her face, almost shoving them up her nose. ‘I’m here to buy supplies and leave. How the hell am I supposed to know where you shop and where you don’t?’

The knight snorted. ‘I don't care! You're supposed to read my mind and figure out where I go to buy my supplies so that you don't get in my way when I shop! Didn't your mother tell you that it would be considered stalking to go to the same place as someone else when they've already told you to leave them alone? Because it’s obviously not a coincidence that you came to that very area where they are within a fifty-mile radius, you must have mapped their paths on Monster Maps and chosen to meet them there too while pretending that you don't know anything about it! I knew that stupid app made by mamono to stalk people was heresy and should’ve been stopped by the Order Play Store long ago!’ She levelled her sword at his throat, moving forward with a speed and grace which was completely opposite to her whiny voice. ‘You better delete that app or I’ll give you a good spanking with this sword’s tip!’

Hiroshi swallowed hard. ‘F-fuck you, you dumb tw—’

She kicked him in the chest, sending poor Hiroshi tumbling to the ground with carrots, peas, tomatoes, and other vegetables flying around him. He landed in a pile of onions, groaning. She placed her foot on his chest and placed her sword tip at his throat. ‘Suck my dick — no, wait, I mean, eat my pussy, you stupid faggot.’ She poked his Adam’s apple with her sword and crossed herself, praying for forgiveness since she had sworn for the first time in her life after all her training to be a chaste, virtuous Order knight who still got drunk with random men on the weekends. Of course, it was just for fun. She tapped his phone screen with a delicate, silver high heel. Hiroshi gaped at it, wondering how the hell a knight fought in high heels. She gave him a sultry wink, grinding her heel into his chest. He winced in pain. ‘Stop staring at my high heels, moron, even though it proves you can't be a faggot after all.’ She twisted her shoe, and he groaned again. ‘Take out your phone and delete that app, or your ass will be very sorry.’

Hiroshi took out his phone, his hands trembling as he drew his unlock pattern. He didn't want to do it, of course, but he was afraid his phone’s screen would shatter since her sword tip was pushing it inwards. He didn't know if Gorilla Glass 5 was enough to survive its impact, but there was no point finding out either. He couldn't afford to buy another phone unless he could steal this knight’s purse, so he would have to wait it out. He brought up the Mamono App Store and scrolled down to find the correct app.

‘Show me,’ she said coldly.

Hiroshi gulped and started undoing his pants, wondering why the hell she wanted to see his cock.

‘OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!!!!’ she shrieked, making all the stall owners drop everything they were holding and stare at her. ‘NOT YOUR DICK, YOU PERVERT, I MEAN THAT APP!’

Hiroshi pulled up his pants, his face burning like an induction stove as he turned his screen around to show it to her.

She bent down, using a hand to brush away her golden curls as she stared down at his screen. He noticed her dress hanging forwards, showing a good slice of décolletage. He swallowed as he looked at her creamy white titflesh hanging out of her dress. He recalled how Kazumi had torn off her top to show him her GG-sized tits the first day they met. This knight didn't look too bad, but her attitude was a definite turn-off. Kazumi, on the other hand, was everything he had wanted in a girl. Strong, dominant without being domineering, and yet protective enough of him to insist he stay at home while she hunted for him all alone. The memory was enough to get him off. Well, not all the time and at any place, but still …

He was awakened from his daydream on hearing the knight sniggering. He looked up at her, only to see her staring down at him with an amused expression. Following her eyes, he realised that she was looking right at his crotch. He was as stiff as a board there, a result of recalling the hot, fiery titjob Kazumi had given him last night without using her hands. She had simply been flexing her pecs around his cock until he covered her tits and her neck all the way up to her chin with his salty spunk. What wouldn't he give to have her do it again and again …

As long as this piece of shit wasn't looking at him, of course.

‘Hehehehehehehe …’ giggled the knight.

’S-shut up!’ he squeaked.

‘HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!’ guffawed the knight in a very unladylike manner. ‘What the hell is this?’ She used her high heel to rub the fabric around his cock, making it uncomfortably hard. He squirmed around under her cruel heels (they were cruel enough from pushing the sharp heel into his cock, even if they weren’t alive), trying to back off, but the pressure she applied on his member every time he tried made him fear for whether it would remain intact. ‘You got a little stiffy on seeing … these?’ She pulled her dress down and let her tits hang out right there in the marketplace, making everyone gasp and whip out their phones and cameras to take pictures of a huge-titted, otherwise respectable Order knight. ‘Or maybe being so close to my sword has scared you … stiff? Well, either way works for me!’

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and groaned at her stupid pun. He squirmed around again, trying to escape her heel’s grip, but it was close to impossible. Her heels were coming closer and closer to his balls now. He didn't know when they might be squeezed into scrambled eggs, but he was too scared to call out Kazumi’s name. She might think he was masturbating in the market thinking of her as he yelled out her name, and she would come all right. All over him. Then she would drag him off by the ear like Misty did to Brock all the time in that show with strange magical creatures he saw as a kid and spank him as hard as this knight promised to.

‘Titan!’ shrieked the knight, still pressing her heel into Hiroshi’s cock. 

Ten seconds later, a huge form loomed out of one of the stalls. Hiroshi looked at him and felt faint. Titan was the knight she had been making out all those weeks ago at the bar when he had tried to flirt with her. He was so screwed. He struggled to get out from under her shoe again. He let out a sharp cry as he felt the point of her heel press into his glans painfully. His eyes watered, and he felt nauseous. He looked up at them with a weak glare, but it probably looked quite pathetic with him on the ground half-crying.

‘This moron is —‘ started the knight.

Titan raised a huge hand. ‘I know, dear. He's the poor soul who thought he was of the calibre to claim you.’

The knight nodded proudly, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. ‘I love you!’

Titan patted her head. ‘Yes, dear, I know that, too. You always say it when you see me checking out other female paladin’s asses when we’re out. But you don't need to, I only see you naked anyway.’

The female knight blushed. ‘Ohhhhhh, dear Titan …’ She fainted in his arms.

“Even if I undress them in my head when I’m not with you,’ muttered the giant. He shook her hard. ‘Hey, wake up! What do you want me to do to this jackass?’

The knight was slowly waking up from her swooning spell. ‘Hmmmm? Oh, yeah. He got a stuffy from seeing my cleavage when I bent over in front of him. Could you please punish him for that?’ She fainted again.

Titan stroked his chin, slowly processing the information he had at around seven or ten percent a second. ‘You … bent over in front of him and your tits fell out?’ He rubbed her erect nipples, the cameras clicking and video recorders still on. She had forgotten to put her tits back in after showing them to the whole market. ‘And … HE SAW THEM! That’s it! Hey, pervert, prepare to have your eyes removed so you can't see any more tits!’

He swung his fist at the ground. Hiroshi rolled away from it, disregarding his food in favour of his life. Titan’s fist cratered the ground where he had been a moment ago. He started shuffling backwards on his ass, his arms raised.

‘I didn't get hard on seeing your whore’s tits!’ he pleaded. He avoided another blow with the other fist and struggled to get up, but his motor actions were still catching up with his panicked brain. Titan stepped forwards, smashing his fists together like an ape. ‘I was shopping, ran into her, and she said I was stalking her! Then she kicked me down and held me down like this before you came! I was only thinking of my own waifu when I got hard!’

Titan laughed scornfully. ‘Who would ever stay with you, runt? Your boner was clearly from you pulling my lovely wife’s tits out. And since you're not even sorry for stalking her, you’ll pay.’

‘I didn't stalk her!’ protested Hiroshi.

Titan lunged forwards and landed with both feet on one of Hiroshi’s legs. He screamed in pain as he felt his bones giving way. Titan leaped off him, but the damage was done. Hiroshi held his leg, his eyes watering again as Titan loomed over him. He raised his foot and prepared to stomp Hiroshi into the ground.

‘She said you stalked her, so you obviously stalked her, idiot,’ said Titan, punching his right fist into his left palm. ‘Well, it’ll be the last mistake you ever make, if not the least.’

Hiroshi shut his eyes. It was all over. He would be stomped to death by a violent Order monster instead of having his pelvis mashed by a monster girl. He would never get back to Kazumi and feel her loving embrace again. He recalled how she had kissed him, the way she had massaged his back and penis when he had been sore from their nightly indiscretions, and even how she rubbed his cheek with her paw as he drifted off to sleep any night. The way she cuddled him. How she listened to whatever he had to say about the Order without judging him. How she had tried to keep him back at home so he wouldn't be in danger that very day. He hadn't listened to her, and he would certainly pay.

‘I’m sorry, Kazumi,’ he sniffled. ‘I love you. I don't want to die like this, but if only you were at my side …’

Titan’s foot started descending on him as he opened his eyes to peek at him. He gave a strangled yelp and fell back, lying down on his back. He raised his arms over his face to try and protect himself, even though he knew it was pointless. 

The stomp never came. 

Titan gave a howl. Hiroshi opened his eyes and looked up. His jaw fell open, and he somehow got the strength to get up.

Kazumi was holding Titan’s foot up, preventing him from stomping her husbando into the dirt. She gave him a disgusted look before jamming her paw into the back of his thigh, making him stumble backwards. She grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. A snarl of rage crossed her face as Titan grabbed her forearms and struggled pointlessly to pull them away. 

‘Get. Away. From. My. Husband.’ she hissed, shaking him around like a rat.

Titan wheezed, trying to catch his breath. ’N-never! He pulled out my wife’s tits in the marketplace. I have to kill him!’

Kazumi raised her eyebrows and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. ‘He’s far too nervous to look at or touch my own tits, you idiot. Your whore seems happy to be quite the exhibitionist, and it makes no difference to me. So am I.’

She slammed a fist against her own naked chest, her tits jiggling with the impact.

Titan’s eyes were drawn to them. His jaw dropped as he looked at the huge GG-cups in front of him. Her nipples were dark, perky and erect. His eyes started travelling down to her pussy, wondering if she was always wet and ready like those Order monks told them.

Kazumi gave a mocking sneer as she saw his gaze going southwards. ‘Now who’s staring?’

Titan actually blushed. ‘Hey, you're the one who's naked!’

Kazumi turned him around and made him look at his wife, lying on the ground face up with her nipples pointing at the sky. ‘Look who's talking.’

Titan stared. ‘W-wait! That’s not naked! That’s —‘

Kazumi grabbed his throat with a paw and swung it in a semicircle, slamming him into the ground on his back. He gasped and wheezed, trying to get his breath back as he pushed himself up on his elbows. She flew forwards, kicking him on the nose. His head slammed back on the ground, knocking him out cold. She lifted him up, turned him around, and gave him a swift kick to the ass. He flew into a row of stalls, crashing into them and knocking several pots and pans, along with vegetables and fruits over. The stall owners gave yelps of protest, but they didn't get the chance to open their mouths much as the entire corrugated tin roofs of the stalls crashed down on them, burying them under the debris.

Kazumi turned around to see Hiroshi lying on the ground again, wincing as he rubbed his leg. She hurried over to him and knelt near him. 

‘Are you okay?’ she asked.

Hiroshi grimaced and shook his head. He pointed to his leg, and then where she had kicked Titan.

Kazumi looked at the ruined stalls, puzzled, before it clicked. ‘He broke your leg?’

Hiroshi nodded through his tears, holding his leg as he doubled over in pain. He was almost out of it. 

Kazumi reached up and caressed his cheek, her soft paw bringing back memories. He looked up at her eyes, and noticed that she had tears trickling down her cheek, ending at her chin.

She was crying. Crying for him. His pain.

He tried to get up, but his leg hurt too much. He tried to reach out his hand and hold her paw, but she seemed to be moving away from.

The female knight came up from behind, murder on her face. Kazumi rolled aside and stood up, rubbing her back.

Hiroshi gasped and glared at the knight. ‘Y-you! You kicked my Kazumi aside! If you’ve got a problem with me, stop taking it out on her, you coward! Are you a gallant knight or a —’

He was cut off as he felt the breath leave his body. He doubled over, his face almost touching his knees. He brought his head back up and screamed in agony, throwing his head back.

The knight had stomped her heel into the very spot where she had stepped on his leg earlier. Worse, she was turning her foot backwards and forwards, allowing her heel to squeeze into his leg. She ground her foot on his injured leg as he rocked back and forth, howling in pain and muttering invectives under his breath while pleading with her to release him at the same time.

‘Stupid fool,’ said the knight, raising her foot. He felt a temporary relief as she released his leg, and then experienced more agony as she stomped on him again with the other leg. He cried out in pain once more. He tried to kick her leg with his other foot, but he was in too much pain to muster the energy to throw her off. The knight laughed as he kicked at her leg four or five times, with no effect. ‘You were really dumb to think you’d get away with meeting me again over here, you know. My only problem with you and this … waifu? Yeah, it’s that you exist. As an Order soldier, I condemn thee to a painful afterlife in the Pandemonium!’

‘You clearly don't know what Pandemonium is, bitch,’ said a voice from behind the knight.

Turning around, the knight was confronted with an Order soldier’s nightmare. Kazumi was behind her, her teeth bared and spit drooling out of the sides of her mouth. She was clearly enraged at how much pain her husband was in.

The knight folded her arms and tucked them under her armpits. ‘Oh? Then what is it? Though it is sacrilege to even ask a hellspawn like you.’

Kazumi shook her head sideways, sending spit flying all over the ground and the knight. The knight shook out her dress daintily, as if she was a Victorian era lady who had just walked into a puddle. She gave Kazumi a disgusted look.

‘Pandemonium,’ said Kazumi quietly, advancing on the knight, ‘is a place I don't need to be, but is wherever my man and I have sex. We don't need Order rules or following the Fallen God to turn a desert into Pandemonium.’

‘That doesn't answer my question, dog,’ said the knight.

Kazumi spat on the ground. ‘You’re not entitled to any answers. And when you insult me, you make things worse for yourself. I’ll look over that since my priority is to defend my husband, whom you’re stepping on. Release him and we’ll fight if you must. The least you can do if you’re with honour is to leave weaker beings alone. Isn't that what all knights are taught?’

Hiroshi scowled. Weak? He was a grown man. A grown man who could take care of him — OWOWOWWWWWWOWWWW that stupid cunt was stepping on his leg with both heels now. He almost broke down and cried, but he saw Kazumi’s face and decided he had to stay strong for her if no one else. He didn’t want her to worry too much. He could take it. Or maybe not, he was sure she would fracture his leg if she stood on it for —

The knight drew her sword, raising it in the air as she murmured a purification spell to rid her dress of the demonic energy from the spit Kazumi had thrown at her, and to strengthen her blade to chop up this hellspawn. She bent her knees, preparing to leap off and strike her opponent. Hiroshi gave a cry of agony as he felt his leg about to give way.

A jet-black paw shot out and grabbed the knight’s legs, sweeping her into the air with a swift rotational motion. Hiroshi scrambled on his backside behind them, holding his leg to see how much damage was done. The knight looked quite stunned as she flew into the air. She couldn't believe how fast a hellhound could actually move.

The knight turned in midair into an upside-down pose with her sword pointed down and her other arm spread to the side. She started turning round and round, spinning towards earth with her sword aimed at Kazumi’s head.

Hiroshi gave a yell and raised his palm towards Kazumi. ‘Look out! She’s about to stab you in the head!’

Kazumi sighed and ran a paw across her head, brushing some of her fur aside. She took a classic cartoon unconcerned pose: one hand on hip, lips pursed as if whistling, and her naked, muscular body exposed to the world. (Okay, maybe it’s not normal for cartoon characters to be naked, unless you count Tom & Jerry.) Hiroshi kept his trembling hand aimed at her. He knew that Order swords could chop apart monsters due to their enchantments and reinforcement spells. He couldn't afford to lose her. He recalled the time he had seen a succubus lose her wings to some fanatical Order bastard. He couldn't just stand and watch. He pushed against the ground with his hand, trying to get up and push Kazumi out of the way. He watched in pure mental agony as the sword came closer to his waifu’s head.

The rod of steel was stopped inches from Kazumi’s head before it could enter her brain. Kazumi’s paw was locked around the middle of the blade, and she wasn’t even bleeding. The knight landed on her heels in front of the eight-foot tall beauty, struggling to make her sword move an inch. She couldn’t. Kazumi’s grip on the blade tightened, and then she simply twisted her paw around. The blade shattered into pieces, leaving the empty hilt in the knight’s hand.

The knight gaped at the part of her sword in her hand, her face a picture of shock and awe. She then raised her eyes to Kazumi’s face, and screamed in frustration. She swung the useless hilt at Kazumi’s side, but it was intercepted with a powerful paw gripping her wrist. She turned the knight’s arm around, bringing it behind her back, and grabbed her throat with the other paw in a death grip.

The knight struggled. ‘Let me go, you bitch! My boyfriend — husband will hear about this! He’ll break your head in two … oh.’

She almost seemed to deflate as she recalled her husband flying into a row of stalls and the entire structure collapsing on them. She gulped and tried to look back at the hellhound, though it was really hard with a paw around your throat.

Kazumi leaned forwards and put her mouth to the knight’s ear. ‘Dear, dear, dear. You even forgot you were married to him? What are you doing, having new boyfriends on the side?’

The knight gasped, then started kicking and struggling. ‘How dare you! The Order taught us to be faithful in all our relationships! It’s you sluts who capture upright, honest men and train them in BDSM arts! We show them how virtuous and chaste you can be in and out of marriage, so don't lecture me about cheating.’

Kazumi’s laughter filled the air and the knight’s ear. She winced with the decibel levels of sound waves striking her ear. ‘Well, you’ve already got some preconceived ideas as to who we are and what we do. I’ll just say this much: your virtuous men are having a lot more fun with us than you prudish, frigid bitches who want your man to recite the Scripture before you kiss him. And they’ll keep coming to us for that reason, no pun intended.’

The knight tried to reach her feet back to stomp on Kazumi’s paws, but she kept them well out of reach. ‘That’s what you think! Our men and women will go to heaven, and yours will rot in hell forever! You dumbass monster girls don’t know how to keep a man around!’

Kazumi twisted the knight’s arm, breaking it and making her scream in the same agony as Hiroshi had. A sliver of pink bone stuck out of her elbow. Tears of pain and fury coursed down the knight’s face. ‘That’s for hurting my husband. Also, you have no idea how many unbiased men, those who weren't trained by the Order, prefer being with us since we’re more open with our emotions and intentions than you could ever learn. And finally …’ She cruelly twisted the knight’s other arm, breaking it too and making her give such a long, blood-curdling wail that all the stall owners who were still recording the fight for their catfight fap fantasies later cringed and dropped their phones, covering their ears and searching their pockets for earplugs. She placed her mouth near the knight’s other ear. ‘Hell is a lot more fun than you give it credit for, darling.’

She slammed her elbow on the knight’s head, knocking her out instantly. As she slumped forwards, Kazumi grabbed her with both paws and flipped her over her head, letting her land on her feet, then swung her foot-paw around in a circle to kick her in the middle of her back. The knight flew into a different row of stalls than Titan, smashing into them and sending tent poles and tin sheets down like a cascade. These stalls were empty, though, having cleared out minutes ago when the stall owners had finished recording her taking her tits out in front of Hiroshi, so she was simply buried in a pile of metal and poles. Kazumi huffed in disgust. That dumb bitch deserved to be covered in tomato ketchup, especially on the back of her dress or panties if possible, but she supposed she would have to make do.

Her job with the knights done, she turned around and ran at her husband, seeing him standing halfway up by using one of the concrete blocks on the ground as support. Unheeding of knocking him over or sending him sprawling across the ground, she threw her arms around him as she reached him, hugging him close to her already overheated body. Her heart strummed painfully at the realisation that she had almost lost him, and she resolved to make sure he never left her side again by training him. With some whips and spanks if she had to. She knew she loved him, and it made her heart cold with fear at the thought of what could have happened if she hadn't backhanded that butcher before trying to find him. If they had killed him, though … she would’ve burned the entire world down, including the gods’ realm and Pandemonium itself if she had to, and then rebuilt it from scratch. Starting with him. He was the only one she needed, anyway, and she could get by with rebuilding just him from plastic, mud and sand if she needed to. As for breathing life into him … she was happy to beat up and force every god who existed to give him eternal life. Because force could work where diplomacy failed. The rest of the world could go fuck itself too, if they weren’t already.

Hiroshi was hugging her back too. She could feel her shoulders turning wet with his tears, and felt her own trickling out of her eyes. She hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, lifting him up and swinging him from side to side a little.

‘Are you okay?’ she said, her voice choked up with worry. ‘I should've come back here before, I’m so sorry. I won't argue with those dumbass butchers without checking up on you next time, I promise.’

Hiroshi gave a laugh punctuated with a gulp as he tried to dry his eyes too. ‘I’m okay in your arms for now. And it’s my fault too, Kazumi-chan. I should've stuck with you like I promised. I’ll try not to do it again until I see a shiny new phone or another attractive single mamono. Is that okay? I hope you don't punish me for leaving your side, though.’

Kazumi gripped him so tightly he thought his head would come off. Kazumi-chan. Simple words, but with a lot of meaning behind them. It wasn't just the endearing suffix of ‘-chan’ he had added to her name. The tone and situation which he said it in was easy to implicitly understand, if you were a discerning mamono or human.

‘Thank you, Hiroshi-chan,’ she whispered, cradling his head in her paws and moving her head back to look down at him. ‘You don’t know how much you’ve brought into my life, and I’d hate to lose you to anything, even old age. In fact, I think I’ll be dragging you back home right now and turning you into an incubus tonight itself, so that I won't have to worry about you anymore. You’ll get health and endurance similar to that of a mamono. Your lifespan will match mine too, so I’ll look forward to celebrating some ten and hundred-thousand anniversaries with you.’

Hiroshi groaned and rolled his eyes skywards. ‘You like this anniversary shit too?’

The teasing smile on his face told something completely different, though.

Kazumi nodded through her tears, taking out a handkerchief which was actually from Hiroshi’s pocket and wiping her eyes. She raised it to her nose and let out a few trumpeting, ear-splitting noises before lowering the handkerchief.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. ‘You used my hanky.’

Kazumi looked at it, confused, before realising she couldn't have taken it from her pocket since she was naked. ‘Oh, I didn't mean to … I just …’

Hiroshi waved away her apology and brought his hands to her neck, his face in her shoulder. ‘Anything of mine is yours. Did you forget we’re together, too?’

Kazumi sniffled and wiped her nose again, turning the hanky into a wet mess. ‘Not a chance.’

‘Also …’ said Hiroshi, the teasing grin still on his face. ‘Why are your eyes so wet?’

Kazumi wiped her eyes with her paw again, smiling at him with a trembling mouth. ‘There are so many people chopping onions here, don't you see?’ She gestured to the stall having onions.

They laughed, holding onto each other as if they would never let go. The moment felt so good, so perfect, even though they had almost lost each other. 

They remained like that for a while, gazing at each other. So many unspoken emotions passed between them, more than what they had said to each other during those weeks they were at home. They had formed a stronger bond simply by coming out once their supplies were over, but, as Kazumi thought, it would be better not to try it again like this. She couldn't afford to risk losing him again.

Hiroshi broke the silence after a while, realising that the cameras pointed at them were still clicking, probably to capture this ‘Awwwwww’ moment they could put on social media to garner likes. 

‘Shall we … go back to Pandemonium?’ he asked.

Kazumi gave a snort of laughter and nodded. ‘Our Pandemonium awaits us, dear. Prepare to experience hell.’

Hiroshi lifted his head to her cheek and kissed her tenderly. ‘A tour of hell with a hellspawn as beautiful as you? I’ll take it, here’s my ticket.’

Kazumi lowered him down on the ground, being careful not to drop him. She cringed as he uttered a cry of pain when his leg contacted the ground. She grabbed him to stop him falling over, shushing him with pats on his head, massaging his back and reaching down to feel his leg. It wasn’t broken, fortunately, but the knight had done a real number on him. He would need some swift healing with her pussy.

‘Can you walk?’ she asked.

Hiroshi nodded and tried to move, but he almost fell over after one step. Kazumi grabbed him around the waist before he did. He reached out an arm and grabbed her around the neck. He tested his leg by applying some weight on it.

‘I think I could now,’ he said, looking into her eyes. ‘Thank you.’

Kazumi clucked like a hen, shaking her head. ‘You don’t thank your waifu, you know. And we can get home faster like this.’

She threw her arms under Hiroshi’s knees, scooping him up in a princess carry. He gasped and grabbed her neck again, looking up at her in surprise as she adjusted his body under her arms to carry him more comfortably. She looked down at him and smiled tenderly, appreciating how little he looked in her arms. She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. She started rubbing her nose against his as if he was a baby being carried by his mother.

‘My little cuddle toy,’ she whispered.

Blushing a little because of the hooting, hollering and cheering with even more cameras clicking, Hiroshi smiled nervously. ‘Really? Is that all I am to you?’

She nodded and started walking back home. ‘Yes, dear. Tonight, all night, every night, and day, until the end of our days.

The two of them walked down the path leading out of the stalls, Kazumi still teasing Hiroshi about his size as she rubbed her face on his. They walked out of the exit gate, laughing and joking with each other like a normal couple while the cameras pointed and clicked behind them all the way out of the market.

 

_NOTE: In case someone wants to point out that Kazumi, Hiroshi, and the knights had phones and Internet connections in this universe, why not go to supermarkets or malls instead of primitive food stalls? Simple answer: they’re cheap. At least, that’s how it is where I come from._

 

_For those new to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, Pandemonium is a place where monster girls and humans can spend all eternity having sex with each other forever, and either of them can be the ones in charge. It isn’t clearly defined how times passes or how they get the energy to fuck all day and all night in here. The basic answer is what every child hears: magic. Or you could always look up Einstein’s or Newton’s theories about ten dimensions and craft your own explanation. It isn’t clear what laws of physics and biology apply here, but it’s a story after all and a fictional setting._

_Taken from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia introduction to Pandemonium:-_

_Pandemonium is the heaven of the Fallen God. The lair of dark angels and dark valkyries, it is a spirit realm dimension of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world where time flows strangely. Although most monster girls would spend all day raping men if they could, in Pandemonium the power of the Fallen God suspends the normal rules of exhaustion and appetite so that this is literally what happens._

_Exactly how the passage of time is altered in Pandemonium isn't clear; "space-time is warped by the power of the fallen god, and the same moment continues on forever", but the growth and harvesting of Corruption Fruit implies that there may be some sort of progression from one moment to the next._

_The general information on spirit realms suggests that, despite Pandemonium being a different dimension, travel and trade with the regular world is probably common. Dark priests who have finished their missionary positions (hurr) in the human realms retire to Pandemonium with their husbands, but the realm may also serve as a destination for other monsters' honeymoons, and the ubiquitous Sabbath is likely to maintain a branch there._


End file.
